That Dream
by Brown-eyedFiction
Summary: **Complete** Ever wonder what Evelyn drempt about? Here is my theory... Please review!
1. Part 1

That Dream  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
***  
  
She didn't want to believe it, but that the last image she saw of him, kept her from moving on. That quick image, of the Pharaoh, her father, lying there cold as stone, murdered by the on man he trusted the most, Imhotep.  
  
Nefretiri had spent the past few hours sobbing into her now soaked pillow. The thought of losing her beloved father, ached her whole body. When her father passed on, a part of her pasted on as well, entering the underworld with him. She needed someone to calm her, someone to wipe away her tears, as well as quiet her fears. But that person, whom she looked to the most, was no more. Now who could she turn to?  
  
She squeezed the pillow tighter, wishing she could do the same to someone in particular, this certain someone whom she never trusted to begin with and to top it off was responsible for the state the Egypt was in, that she was in. Nefretiri gave the small pillow a punch, and threw it across the room. Unfortunately, she failed to notice that she was not in the room alone.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Gasping in freight, she quickly grabbed a small dagger which was laid on her table. With what little bravery she had left, she ruthlessly demanded who dared to enter her room.  
  
A tall figure descended from the shadows, and normally she would have been terrified, but she calmed herself when she gazed into her intruder's eyes.  
  
They were blue.  
  
Reneb, of the Medjai Royal Court, walked over to her bed. Being her personal body guard, he was the only man, aside from her father, who could enter her bedroom. His height and strength made him a formidable opponent. But his need for protecting her and caring for her was what separated him from all other Medjai. He wore traditional Medjai garments that included a long metal sword. His short brown hair, which dangled in front of his eyes, made him look, if possible, even more dashing.  
  
"You dropped this." He mumbled tossing the pillow to her. It landed next to her, quietly. She slouched once again, this time bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Closing her eyes, she buried her face into her knees and the crying continued.  
  
Slowly, Reneb sat on the bed caressed her soaked cheek. Normally, he would have been executed for doing such an act, but the girl needed comfort, and he intended to give her anything she needed, no matter what the cost.  
  
Ignoring all means proper, Nefretiri swiftly took hold of him, enfolding her arms around his muscular body. She immediately began sobbing harder. At first his eyes widened in shock, but promptly softened as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. The two of them remained silent, for in each others arms, they had their own means of communicating. The only sound heard was that of Nefretiri's weeping continuing throughout the night.  
  
***  
  
Nefretiri awoke the next morning lying alone in her bed, enveloped in the silk sheets and pillows. She sat up slowly and stretched, as the night's events returned to her. Her eyes began darting around the room searching for her protector, who couldn't even prevent the stealing of her heart. This was because the thief was himself. It dawned on her in an instant.  
  
She loved him.  
  
But... did he love her?  
  
Quickly, she sprang out of her bed and put on a simple white dress. Not bothering to put on her shoes or make-up she raced towards her bedroom door. She opened it rapidly and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.  
  
Nefretiri gasped as Imhotep's eyes met her own.  
  
****Author's Notes**** Wow, I don't think I've ever written a cliffhanger before. I could get used to this! So sorry for making this so short! Most likely, though, all chapters will be short in this. I also terribly sorry, Imhotep fans! But he is pretty mean, in Chapter Two! I warn you! Don't read this if you are an Imhotep fan! *Everyone leaves the room* Uh. hey wait! Please review! If you do, I update faster! I promise! Until next chapter, Adios!  
  
Lady-Evie 


	2. Part 2

That Dream  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
***  
  
"My, aren't we up very early this morning, Your Highness," The High Priest of Osiris slithered. Nefretiri responded by taking a step backwards, petrified of what he might do to her. His evil smile grew, if possible even wider, sending chills down her spine. She covered her fear by standing tall as though she was looking down on him. The visual didn't work, however because he was clearly three or four inches taller than she was.  
  
"I have important business to attend to," she said firmly, trying to push past him. He placed his strong arm in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Oh, I am aware of that, my dear, but first I have something I must speak with you about." He took hold of her hand forcefully, never once separating his eyes from her face. Nefretiri gasped trying to pull her hand lose, but his strong grip proved too much for her.  
  
"I command that you let me go this instant!" she shouted. "I swear you shall be punished once my guard arrives to check on me." She grunted as she tried to pull away from him. He chucked mischievously, for clearly he knew something she didn't. Nevertheless, Nefretiri was too scared to notice this.  
  
"Did your father teach you nothing? It's very rude to disrespect me. Your father disrespected me; look where that led him," Imhotep hissed, tightening his grip. Nefretiri feared if he squeezed any harder he would break her wrist.  
  
"Reneb!" she screamed. But no response was heard. Nefretiri felt her heart beginning to pound seeing that no one answered her plea. Where was Reneb?  
  
Suddenly, Imhotep pulled her close. She screamed once again as he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't know what it's like, Princess. To-To have everything you lived for taken away before your very eyes... Anak-sunamun meant the world to me, yet because of your simple command, she was forced to slay herself. She now lies lifeless because of you!" He slapped her across the face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek, the same cheek Reneb caressed the night before. Tear welled up in her eyes from pain, but she stood proud.  
  
"Your precious Anak-Sunamun took my father's life! We are experiencing the same pain, for I too, lost someone who meant dear to me. Anak-Sunamun broke my father's policy, and the policy of many generations before! The cost of breaking such a rule is death, and that's what she received! Letting your anger out on me will do you no good!" She could have sworn he loosened his grip, but wasn't for certain.  
  
"You're wrong," he shouted, "for it is not you who faced the wrath of my anger! The only way I can feel at peace is to know that you are truly suffering what I suffered." He began pulling on her arm, leading her out of her bedroom. She cried out for him to let her go, until she realized where she was being led to. They rounded a corner and stopped suddenly.  
  
Nefretiri gasped in horror. For before her lay the body of her Reneb, a dagger in placed in his blood covered, stomach.  
  
"RENEB!!" She screamed. She ran to his tattered body, once so alive, now cold as stone. Falling to her knees, she shook him, as if willing her life into him. His face looked as though he was sleeping. Nefretiri brought her face to meet his.  
  
"Reneb... wake up..." she said quietly. "You're alright... come on now... open your eyes- sh-show him you're alive... Reneb? Reneb... please..." Tears ran down her cheeks, as she smiled, trying to fool herself. Reneb made no sighs of life. But she didn't dare admit that he was gone. "It's me... Nefretiri... remember?" She buried her face into his chest and wept.  
  
He was gone just like her father, Reneb was gone and he took the rest of her with him.  
  
Nefretiri was no more, what would become of her?  
  
"Kill me..." she mumbled; there was a deadly tone in her voice. "Take anything you wish, my throne, my belongings, anything... Just please... I have nothing worth living for... I beg of you, Imhotep. End my life and let me feel no more suffering."  
  
She closed her eyes, and whispered like a morning breeze... "Reneb, I promise you... we shall be together again. Perhaps then, I will tell you how much I... I love you..."  
  
****Author's Notes****  
Tell me in a review if I should ever write a tragedy again. Did this stink? Or did you like it? My future in writing depends on your reviewing! And, no, the story isn't over yet! As I said before, sorry for making these so short! Until next chapter!  
  
Lady-Evie 


	3. Part 3

That Dream  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
***  
  
The clock read seventeen minutes after three a.m.  
  
Normal people sleep at three a.m. And though he didn't consider himself 'normal' Rick O'Connell was no exception. He believed sleep wasn't a choice; it was the cure of the plague. It equaled an immense day ahead; that's not rocket science. its logic.  
  
Rick rolled on his side taking the warm body-heated covers with him. He had made the mistake of leaving the bedroom window open but he wouldn't close it, for fear that if he got up it would keep him from going back to sleep. So what if the rain was pouring in, dampening some of his wife's treasured books she accidentally left on the table? Not to mention his shirt that had been thrown carelessly on top of them. Now how did that get there?  
  
Lightning streaked across the sky briefly illuminating the room. The sudden brightness blinded him for an instant causing him to shield his exhausted eyes. He rolled away from the window in hopes his body would protect his pupils from further decrease. But the thought perished at the spectacle that lay before him.  
  
Evelyn whimpered to herself as she buried her head deeper into the satin pillow. Her hair lay in pieces all around, scattered like the rain as it dripped outside. A book she had been reading recently rested on her lap folded so as to save the page she was on. Her hand was barely holding onto the book, rising and falling as it matched the steady beat of her breathing.  
  
Rick couldn't help but smile. He loved watching her sleep. She acted as though she were a small child resting contently on dreams of bliss; dreams that he, himself, never had. Silently, he slid closer to her and placed the book on the table. After doing so he positioned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Evelyn moaned his name as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, pulling himself, if possible, even closer.  
  
"Please..." she spoke barely above a whisper. Rick glanced up at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. Apparently she was dreaming. He carefully stroked her cheek wiping away a stray tear in the process. She moaned again mumbling non-audible words, leaving him to guess their meaning.  
  
It was then that his body got comfortable and fell into a deep slumber. The couple remained in this position; wrapped in the embrace of the other, sleeping peacefully for as long as they could. It was a pity that this bliss of a dream was about to get a very rude awakening.  
  
***  
  
A scream echoed throughout the house.  
  
In an instant Rick was fully awaken by the sudden outburst that had arisen from his own bedroom. Without delay, he took a fleeting look at his wife. Evelyn was sitting up in bed cowering like a stray kitten in the rain. Tears stained her soft cheeks and her breathing had increased by tenfold. Not knowing what else could be done, Rick embraced her trembling body whispering words softly to calm her down. The poor girl had witnessed a nightmare; one that would not allow her to sleep again anytime soon.  
  
"Shh... it's alright," he soothed. She softly began weeping, but accepted his offer of comfort none the less. He automatically started rubbing her back, hoping to steady her abnormal breathing. He paused, however, at the sound of the bedroom door creak open.  
  
"Dad?" a small voice whimpered. Alex pushed the door ajar and silently entered his parents' bedroom. He wore a large grey collared shirt that obviously had once belonged to his father, but no longer fit him. His blonde hair was tasseled all about setting up and flattened in pieces on each side of his head. His eyes showed he was worried but also told Rick that he was still half asleep.  
  
"Hey sport," Rick whispered warmly as his son took a seat at the foot of the bed. Evelyn, now aware of her son's presence, sat up and promptly wiped the tears from her salty cheeks. She smiled despite that her nightmare was still playing in her mind.  
  
"Sorry Alex, did I wake you?" she asked between sniffles. "It's okay, Mum..." Alex reassured her, "did you have a bad dream?" She smiled. "Yes darling, I had a bad dream and it frightened me is all. I'm alright; I just have to catch my breath." She clasped her chest wishing her heart would be still; the last thing she wanted was for her son to worry about her. Alex nodded understanding. Rick silently motioned for him to leave, and so without another word Alex departed to his own bedroom.  
  
Evelyn reburied her face into Rick's shoulder, but she kept herself from crying. She held him as though he were going to disappear in front of her very eyes. And in doing so she caused Rick to worry even more.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered. She mutely nodded, but he didn't believe her. Cautiously, he lifted her face to meet his. For many moments they kept like this, gazing into each others eyes; until Evelyn broke the deafening silence.  
  
"My dream was unlike any other dream of mine. It-It was like a vision... or a premonition of some sort." She shivered, her body reminding her she was wrapped in no warm blankets. Rick, realizing this, embraced her once again giving her his warmth. She sighed contently.  
  
"You... wanna tell me what you dreamt?" he offered. She looked away, not wanting the sight of her vicious nightmare to once again control her thoughts. Besides he would think she'd gone mad!  
  
It occurred to her, however, that Rick may understand what her horrible vision meant. After all, who had been there with her when she witnessed (and resurrected) the evil high priest of Osiris? Who risked his own life to save her from being sacrificed before a multitude of dead followers of Imhotep? Her husband, that's who, the very man who now was doing everything in his power to calm her fears!  
  
Evelyn's eyes met Rick's. She half smiled, thankful for his bravery which she could never match, for his way of thinking which kept her and her son safe, and for his compassionate strength which made her love him, if possible, even more through the years they had spent together. He would surly understand what had frightened her so.  
  
"I was in Egypt... though it wasn't Egypt as we see it now. I was in ancient Egypt, living as the daughter of the Pharaoh Seti the first." Rick couldn't hold back a chuckle. Evelyn and Egypt... it was like salt and pepper. Evelyn continued. "In my dream, Seti had been murdered by Imhotep, and..." She paused and swallowed hard. "... and he came to kill me as well, only...only after he killed...you."  
  
Rick really didn't know what to say. Normally Evelyn would have dreams as a consequence of her own fears. A first-rate example would be when she was four months pregnant with Alex. She envisioned that her son, who was brought into this world in absolute perfect health, would be born with two heads. Each night poor Rick tried to explain to her that the idea was completely wild and eventually the whole thing ended when the doctor had assured her that that could only happen if she were carrying twins. And that made her feel oh so much better. Not!  
  
Rick opened his mouth, wanting to say something along the lines of "That could never happen," or "It was just a dream," but that would be lying. Over the years he's spent with her, he began to realize more and more that his wife was indeed special in her own unique way. And when she had a feeling about something, she was almost always correct. He just hoped that this wasn't one of those times.  
  
"Maybe it was something you ate?" He joked. Perhaps his humor could make her feel better, especially since his comforting skills were inactive. Evelyn sighed peacefully before giggling. She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling.  
  
"Don't you remember, dear? You provided dinner tonight." He felt her shake as she laughed again. He let himself smile, before he playfully got serious.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" he raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I may not be an expert on cooking, hell I don't even know the difference between a pot roast and a ramp roast-"  
  
"Rump roast." She corrected. He rolled his eyes and mouthed the words 'rump roast' in a disgusted way.  
  
"Whatever... but anyways like I was sayin', I may not be one of the expert chefs you see in the newspapers, but you gotta admit, I make a mean cheese sandwich!" The last straw on the camel's back had been broken. Evelyn burst into a fit of laughter, as she let go of her husband and fell backwards onto her back. She rolled around on the bed laughing so hard she cried.  
  
Rick lunged forward pinning her down by the wrists. She squirmed and squealed but he easily overpowered her. Smiling deviously he looked down on her.  
  
"Oh. you hurt my feelings, that's not very nice." Evelyn continued to squirm, pushing with all her might. But Rick didn't budge. "Oh come on, is that all you got? That's pathetic!"  
  
"Well you're not exactly light! It's really hard to bre-" she never finished. Rick pressed his lips against her own. At first Evelyn was shocked, but she soon felt herself melt into the kiss. Rick was firm, yet he was also gentle. Evelyn closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. Rick replied by picking her up and turning her around, while their lips never separated. Evelyn slowly lifted her arm from Rick's neck and switched off the lamp.  
  
****Authors' Notes****  
HELLOO THERE! Wow! This chapter is finally DONE! There IS more to come though. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but finals were this week. But, good news is that SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OUT!!!! YAY!! Thank you for being patient. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one! Please review! Thanks for all your help guys!  
  
*~Lady-Evie~* 


	4. Part 4

That Dream  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
***  
  
Evelyn O'Connell felt helpless as she stood on the edge of the dirigible.  
  
It seemed as though all she could do was gaze out onto the desert sand. So much had happened since she first had that reoccurring hell of a dream. Six weeks ago if you would have said to her she was going to prevent the end of the world once again and save her son from the control of Imhotep, she would have literally laughed in your face.  
  
Evelyn enclosed herself with her arms in hope of ridding herself of the desert cold. Her thoughts caused her to halt suddenly, however. Her son, Alex came to mind. It occurred to her that he, too, was probably facing the cold as well. And all he had was a pair of khaki shorts, a thin shirt, and a small jacket. No to mention his wool socks and leather shoes!  
  
She felt a lump form in her throat. It wasn't fair. Her son had done nothing to deserve this! She pictured Alex alone and frightened, tied up somewhere, with no better purpose that to lead his captors to the lost oasis. She shook her head, causing a small tear to travel slowly down her cheek.  
  
And what about Rick?  
  
Her husband soon came to mind. She slowly turned back to the campfire; Rick sat there staring at the small flames, deep in thought. Obviously he too was thinking of Alex.  
  
Rick must have felt her eyes on him, for he glanced up at her. His face wore an expression that couldn't be described. Then, ever so slowly he smiled. Not his charming goofy smile, this one was serious yet comforting; loving, yet also longing.  
  
All Evelyn could do was duplicate his gesture. She slowly glanced back at the desert and exhaled. Rick amazed her, even after their many years of marriage; each day she learned something about him she didn't know before. One thing she loved about him was his ability to make her smile in even the worst of situations. Her reoccurring dream for example, had left him with an endless number of sleepless nights and tiring days. She recalled him saying "Ever since you had that dream I haven't had a decent night's sleep," while at a Temple in Thebes.  
  
But each night, as he had done the night before, he found ways of cheering her up. Weather it be sweet things like a small nibble on her ear, to crazy things like making her laugh at all hours of the night by tickling her with his rough, gentle fingertips.  
  
Evelyn wanted to crawl into a hole right now. It seemed as though no matter how you looked at the situation, all blame was hers. And now, because of her childish curiosity, she was on what seemed to be a long hunt for her own flesh and blood. She wished she had been the one who had placed the bracelet on her wrist; she wished she was the one leading Imhotep to the oasis. And she wished she hadn't given Alex her curiosity which had gotten them into this mess in the first place.  
  
Truly, all faults were hers.  
  
Evelyn sensed movement behind her but didn't bother to look. It was probably Jonathan stirring in his sleep anyway. But when the kind hands of Rick embraced her she did all she could to keep the endless tears from flowing. Instead she clasped his hand; Evelyn needed him now, more than ever to calm her fears, as he had done each night when she experienced the nightmare.  
  
After a few moments of silence she quietly spoke, barely above a whisper,  
  
"I-I want him back, Rick... I want him in my arms..."  
  
She avoided eye contact, in fear that if she looked at him, she may start crying. She didn't need that... he didn't want that. He wanted her to be strong, like him. And like Alex. Rick wasn't worrying, or so she thought. If he was, he was excellent at not showing it. And if he wasn't worried, why should she be?  
  
"I know," he said at last. "We taught him well... he's smarter than you-" At this comment she nodded still keeping her eyes away from his. "-he's tougher than me..." Rick trailed off obviously hoping she'd get the message. Evelyn began speaking rapidly.  
  
"I love him so much, I-I just can't-"  
  
"I know that... and Alex does too..." he sighed and caressed her shoulder. "I'll get him back Evie, I promise." Evelyn then realized that Rick would be true to his word. He would get Alex back, and just as they did nine years ago, Rick and she would send Imhotep back to the underworld, along with the Scorpion King. So there was no reason for her to worry, right?  
  
Right.  
  
"I know you will," Evelyn murmured, finally working up the courage to face her husband. Rick warmly enveloped her in his arms and the couple stood there looking out into the desert wondering where this adventure would lead them. Rick and Evelyn had a goal. And that was to find their son, no matter what it took. They would find him and bring him home...  
  
Or die trying...  
  
**End**  
  
****Author's Notes****  
Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Yes, it is the summer and yes, I should have more time to update, but I've found that in the summer I'm busier than during the school year. I admit this hasn't been my best fic, but I promise you all, I will have better ones to come... (I AM working on a new one, and it's basically my version of how everyone's favorite O'Connell child came into this wacky world. I hope to have it up soon. If anyone has any ideas please send them to me!) Again, thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Peace out!  
  
Lady-Evie 


End file.
